


From Slave to Matesprit

by Fangnirica_Skyheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grand Highblood is referred to as Kurloz, Post Signless | Sufferer's Execution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangnirica_Skyheart/pseuds/Fangnirica_Skyheart
Summary: (The first post in random rps that I've turned into stories. I'm going to make this known now in this one: the exact ages of my OCs are around the ages of the alpha and beta trolls, but in the rps I do, their ages vary.) It has been a few months after the Signless's execution and his first born daughter Kaxuto/Tokuna Vantas has spent those months as the Grand Highblood's slave. Then one day, he had taken special interest in her and decided to relieve a little stress with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of the lines seem very short... my rp partner was having trouble coming up with responses or just responding at all.

The Grand Highblood sat in his throne, tapping his fingers along his seat and breathing out of rage. He was irritated by boredom and sighed as he turned to the moving bit of purple in the corner of his eye, looking down at one of his slaves as she cleaned his spiked club. 

He stood up slowly, walking down to her from his throne, knowing that she can feel his presence behind her. Then she turned to see him stand over her, looking down from high above. "Haven't seen you around here..." He gives a slight smile, running his finger along her body. "Care to tell?" 

Kaxuto had been in the throne room, watching as the blue blooded guards dragged the last corpse out of the throne room. She stole a glance at the beast of a troll, observing as he sat there, his fingers tapping the arm of the throne, and noticed that he looked kind of bored. She quickly looked away and went back to her work when he returned the glance, cleaning one of the gigantic juggling clubs of the blood that stained it. 

She heard him get up from his throne and walk over to her and she turned around to face him. When she heard his question, she gave him a confused look while slapping his hand away from her. "Are you just messing with me?" She spoke to him. "Or are you just that dense?" 

He looked at her and got on a knee, grabbing her lightly, getting a grip and smiled. "Oh it's you... well, how is it going, Darling?" 

"Fine..." She rolled her eyes. "If you count having to watch your father be killed, his moirail be used as a living battery, your mother having to run away and be forced to hide, and be torn away from your grandmother because you were bought by the infamous Grand Highblood fine that is..." She ripped her hand away from him and turned back to her work. "Now if you excuse me, I have to finish wiping the blood of the innocent off of this thing..." 

"I think not." He grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him, again having his body against hers. "Your under my rules motherfucker." 

"N-no!" She blushed as she felt him grip her ass and then felt his broad chest against her back. She began to struggle, trying to get free of his grip. "Let go of me!" 

He lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to his throne. "Why would I? After All, I own you." 

She didn't respond, simply hissed at the much larger troll. She continued to struggle, even when they sat down on the throne. 

He forced her down to his feet, pushing her face between his legs. "Now get started..." 

"N-no!" She struggled, still trying to free herself. "I won't!" But she knew that it was useless. One way or another, he was going to get his way, even if he had to force her. 

"I said do it!" He pressed his bulge against her cheek, getting harder. 

She blushed deeply as she finished struggling, but still refused to do this. She didn't want to give up her virginity to the one who had already taken her freedom. 

He roughly rubbed her against it as it kept getting harder and slightly bigger. 

She allowed for him to do this and glared up at him. She bared her teeth and snarled at him. 

However, she knew that eventually, he was going to get fed up with her resistance and force her to do this. With a sigh of resignation, she brought her hand up and began to palm his bulge through his pants. 

He gave her a wicked smirk as she looked up to him with his eyes beaming back, looking into hers. "Now, Lil' Mama, I think you know how to start." He smiled, pulling down his pants and releasing his bulge. 

She blushed deeply when she looked at his bulge. There was no way that if he wanted her completely, that it was going to fit into her nook without tearing her open. "Wow..." She spoke before she could stop herself. "You are huge..." 

He began to run it against her cheek then lightly pushed it on her bottom lip. "Now then let's do this the easy way and I won't have to break you." He smiled again, looking down at her. 

Letting out a sigh, she looked away shyly. Unlike her father, she was inexperienced and had no idea what to do exactly. "Are... are you sure... I may be bad..." 

He grinned, looking at her then as his hands grabbed the sides of her head, making her look up at him. "Oh well then!" He slowly but roughly moved his bulge in her mouth, moving her head closer to him and pushing in more and more. 

She gagged harshly as her mouth was stuffed full with his bulge. She began to harshly hit his thigh when he tried pushing more in, telling him that she couldn't take anymore. 

With a smirk he began to push in more as he began to fuck her mouth slowly, holding on to her head. 

She continuously let out gags as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth. She was now just smacking him, not because she needed him to ease up, but because she needed oxygen. 

He moved quickly, moaning slightly with small laughs as he soon pulled out to rub his bulge against her tongue. His hands were still against her head, gripping it tightly. 

She gasped out, taking in some much needed air before glaring up at him. "Are you trying to kill me?" 

"Oh shut up!" He moved back in, stuffing her mouth again as he soon began to move in and out more roughly. 

She began gagging and choking once more as her mouth was stuffed again. She was unable to do anything to stop the highblood. He was too strong compared to her. Although she did attempt to get revenge by giving the part of his bulge that would not fit in her mouth a rough, tight squeeze. 

He continued to keep her still as he moaned lightly, feeling her hand wrap around his bulge. This only made him be more forceful with her, fucking her mouth more roughly as he moved his bulge in deeper. 

Her eyes widened as he began moving deeper and rougher, her gagging becoming audible now. She clenched her eyes tightly shut and could do nothing but let him do as he pleased to her. 

"Good! Good! Good!" He laughed, holding her head and moving faster, letting out little moans. "Gah, I'm so close!" He picked her up, sitting back and beginning to make her suck him as she stood. 

She was given no other choice other than to allow for him to fuck her mouth. She heard his warning and sat back, beginning to suckle on the bulge. The sooner he was done, the sooner she could leave. 

He let out a loud honk, pushing her head down more as he released his material into her mouth, filling it with his material. 

She made several sounds of protest as her mouth was flooded with his material, her throat and mouth already so filled with his bulge that all of it came out from her mouth and ran down her chin. 

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" He smiled with his bulge still hard and mighty above her as it looked like the same from the start of all this. 

She coughed and sputtered roughly as soon as he pulled out. She glared up at him for a moment. "Well..." She began. "I believe that that's all I was needed for." She got to her feet and brushed her outfit of before turning to leave. 

When she turned away from him, he pinned her down, having her face pressed down onto the floor and ass up in the air. He grinned as he was sure she could feel the tip of his bulge touch her nook lightly. "IT'S OVER WHEN I SAY IT IS!!!" His grip continued to get tighter as he slowly moved his bulge into her, moaning lightly. 

She hissed loudly as he began to fill her, cursing at the fact that the outfit that she was forced to wear had no form of undergarments, so her nook was always exposed. His bulge stretched her out way to much and she whimpered. "N... No..." She whined, squirming as the pain weighed out the pleasure. "Too... too much... your too big..." 

He kept her pinned down, trying to push more in as he soon began to fuck her roughly each time he entered, his hand spreading her legs out slowly. "Honk..." He repeated the same words and whispered it in her ears. "Remember who you belong to." He began to try and stuff more of him into her. Then he pulled her back, having her sit in his lap as his bulge slowly slid into her more and more deeper. 

She cried out in pain when he began fucking her roughly, and she could feel a few pained tears prick at her eyes when he slid in deeper. She grabbed her hands with his and sank her claw like nails into them, making sure that she drew blood. 

He laughed, feeling the blood drip from his hand. "You're gonna pay for that." He grabbed her waist and pushed it down on his bulge as he began to roughly fuck her, making his bulge hit every part of her inside roughly and quickly. 

She let a sudden loud moan as the pain began to fade, giving way to a huge amount of pleasure. Then again, it didn't help that he was roughly hitting and brushing up against every sensitive spot of her nook. 

He began to have her stand up as he pounded her quickly with each thrust. His hands began to explore her body as he grabbed her breast and pulled on it lightly 

She continued to moan loudly as she was roughly taken, making loud noises unashamedly. She didn't care if this meant betraying what her family believed in, all she could think about was the enormous bulge ramming in and out of her not so virgin now nook. 

"Y... yes..." She purred out, before letting something slip that she probably shouldn't have. "K... Kur... Kurloz..." 

He stopped when he heard the name she said out. He then pushed her down and then began to fuck her more rougher, harder, and faster, making sure everything went deeply in her. He continued to grab her breasts and move more intensely. 

"K-Kurloz!" She cried out the name as he abused her nook. "Kurloz! Oh fuck, Kurloz!" She whined and squeezed around him, beginning to feel something quickly build up inside of her. "Kurloz... something is... I... I think... I'm going to...!" 

He kept thrusting into her then released his material deep into her and he made her stand up, lifting her legs up and spreading them out as he them proceeded to fuck her again. 

She gave a sharp cry when she felt him fill her nook with his material, then even louder when he began to fuck her again. It all quickly became too much for her, and she screeched out his name as she came hard, her orgasm dragged on longer due to his rough fucking. 

He put her head down to the floor again and behind up in the air as he soon began to spread out her legs again, moving faster and releasing his material again and again deeply in her. 

She whined out loudly as she was filled with his material over and over again, the purple substance flooding past her nook and huge bulge along with hers and making a huge puddle of purple and candy red below them. 

He began to pull out with light moans, then rammed his bulge into her again and continued to fuck her rough with her body rubbing against his. 

"Kurloooz~" She whimpered as he continued to ram into her, giving a slight chuckle in her immense pleasure. "Guess... highbloods... really do have... a lot of... stamina, huh?" 

He pulled her legs back lightly, moving more of his bulge into her as he chuckled. 

"Y... yes!" She sank her nails into the floor, trying to press back against him. She then gave a sudden, sharp cry as she came again. "KURLOZ!!!" 

He began to fuck her again, roughly putting every amount of strength he could into his thrusts. 

She keened loudly as she was practically being fucked across the floor, her body scooting forward with every thrust he gave. She didn't care if anyone heard her, she wanted them to hear. 

She wanted them to know that she belonged to the huge troll and him alone. She was his slave... his pet... his personal fucktoy that he could do whatever he wanted with. 

"Kurloz..." Her voice was a little hoarse from screaming so much. "F... flu... flushed... for... flushed for youuuu~" 

He let out a big honk as he began to release inside of her once more. 

"F-f-fuck!" She whined as she was filled again. "So... so much..." 

He pulled out slowly, holding onto her waist and giving large breaths out as he smiled. 

K... Kurloz..." She panted out heavily. "So... so full..." 

He sat back in his throne and smiled with his bulge still hard. "Hehe, glad you had some fun." 

"Y... yes..." She nodded softly, carefully shifting onto her back and she noticed his bulge. "Oh... but it seems that we aren't done... um... could we take this to your respiteblock?" 

"And why would we do that?" He grinned. 

"Well... we are in the open..." She looked away shyly. "And... anyone can come in and see us... and it's... a little obvious that your body is ready for more..." 

"Your right..." He stood up and grabbed her hand, placing it on his bulge. "Let's go... honk..." 

She blushed and stood up, holding onto him as her legs shook like crazy. She followed him as he began to walk and didn't take her hand off of his bulge, stroking it calmly. 

"Good girl..." He smiled and honked lightly, his hand going down to her nook, rubbing it slowly. 

She moaned softly, but didn't stop walking with him. Despite her legs feeling like they were ready to give out beneath her, her hand picking up its movements a little. 

They finally get to his respiteblock and he looked down at her, smiling as his bulge grew hard once more. 

She sighed softly when they enter, leaning entirely on him as she returned his gaze. With a soft smile, she gestured for him to lean down; he was way too tall for what she wanted to do. 

He knelt down, looking at her and seeing her legs becoming weak. 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a soft smirk. She then leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. 

His eyes widen at the feeling of her lips pressed against his and pulled away. He then he sat back, looking at her as he touched his lips. 

She felt him move away and lost her grip on him when he did, her legs giving out underneath her. She fell to the floor and gave a soft grunt when she hit it. 

He slowly pulled her over on top of him, laying her against him as they were now chest to chest. As she lied against him he knew that she could feel his bulge between her legs. 

She moaned softly as she felt his bulge squirm against her nook once more and locked eyes with him. Her hands slowly reached up and gripped his horns calmly as she slid back onto his bulge, moaning out. 

He breathed roughly as she grabbed his horns. "A-ah~" He moved his hips forward, pushing his bulge in as he rubbed the tips of her horns. "H-heh hey there nubs..." 

She moaned loudly, partly because of his bulge sliding inside of her nook, but mainly because of the stimulation to her horns. Because they were so small compare to most others, they were a lot more sensitive. 

He began to move in and out of her slowly as he moved closer to her. He began to suck lightly on one of her horns. After a while, he sucked harder as he began to push his bulge deeper into her, the writhing appendage hitting her insides roughly. 

She quickly became nothing more that a moaning shuddering mess in his hold. She did her best to try and ride him, but the stimulation to her horns was too much for her to be able to concentrate. 

He smirked and nibbled lightly as he suddenly began to fuck her roughly, making her move up and down on his chest quickly. 

She gave a sudden sharp cry as he began to pound into her, feeling herself jolt up and down his chest, which in turn stimulated her breasts, making her sound even louder. 

He kept thrusting into her as he sucked on her horns much harder. His hands grabbed her ass and spread it out slowly so she can feel more of him go into her nook, sliding even deeper inside. 

"Y... yes!" She cried out, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "Please, yes!" 

He moved forward, laying her on her back and moving her legs up. He spread them even more as he began to fuck her more roughly, looking down at her. 

"Now then... who is my favorite toy?" He moved more roughly, having her legs up and on his shoulders and his hand around her horn, rubbing it roughly. 

"I am!" She shrieked out. "I am your favorite toy Master!" 

He leaned down and bit her neck, slow sinking his teeth in. He began fucking her harder with his hand still rubbing her horn, but faster. "I-I'm gonna!" 

"Yes! Kurloz yes!" She suddenly cried out as she came without warning, her walls convulsing around his bulge. 

He let out a honk as he began releasing his material in her. He was sure that she could feel it as it was a lot more than the other times he released. 

But instead of stopping when he finished, he honked again and slammed her against the wall. He proceeded to fuck her again, not letting any of his material drip out of her. As he continued to fuck her, he pulled her arms back and pushed in deeper, moving with more force and holding onto her wrists with one hand. 

"Ahh! Kurloz!" She cried when her back met the wall and she felt him keep fucking her. "Oh, yes! Come on you psychopathic clown! More!" 

He bit her again, thrusting harder into her and thrust harder, pushing more of his bulge into her nook. He hit each wall inside of her and he knows that she can feel him get slightly bigger with each thrust. 

"Yes!" She sank her nails into his hand, making it bleed again. "You... you feel so good... mmnnhh... inside..." 

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her as he thrust again, releasing another big load of his material into her deeply. 

She let out another cry as she was filled again, the rush of his material sparking another climax for her. 

He breathed heavily, pulling out slowly and holding on to her sides. 

She let out a whimper as he pulled out, finally spent. Or so he seemed. She could feel his material leaking from her sore nook, once again mixing with hers. She felt so full. 

"Hehe... what fun, huh?" He smiled and licked her cheek, knowing that she felt his bulge still hard. 

"Y... yeah..." She chuckled sheepishly. "I'm going... to have to... get used to... your fucking stamina... if we... ever do this... again..." 

He placed her down on her knees and pushed his bulge into her mouth slowly, looking down at her. "Well motherfucker it's time to go again." 

She didn't respond and began to suckle on his bulge, bobbing her head back and forth slowly. 

"Good girl... your learning." He began to thrust slowly with her movements. 

She closed her eyes and gave a soft moan as she began to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she could give him so she took him deeper into her mouth, gagging as his bulge touched the back of her throat. 

"Fuck..." He blushed, looking down at her and moaning lightly between deep breaths. 

She pulled back until just the tip was in her mouth, before taking it back in. Her hand began to move faster, using what little of the mix of hers and his genetic material that was on his bulge as a sort of lubricant. 

He breathed roughly, looking down at her as he began to rub the tips of her horns. "Keep going..." He blushed at feeling her move faster. "Motherfucker, I'm gonna-!" 

She moaned loudly as she felt him rub her horns and took her hand away, looking up and locking eyes with him for a moment. She then forced her head down, doing what she could to ignore her gag reflex as she swallowed as much of his bulge as she could down her throat. 

He let out a loud honk, holding her horns and rubbing them with his hands as he began to release his material deeply in her mouth. "Drink all of it..." He state, looking down at her. 

She did as she was told, pulling back her head so she could swallow all of his material. However, even though she did manage to swallow most of it, some of it did leak out from the corners of her mouth. 

For this, she waited until his bulge stopped spewing material and pulled off of it. She took her fingers and scooped up what little material escaped her mouth and licked it off, her eyes never leaving his the whole time. 

He fell back, sitting down and looking at her with his bulge still hard, taking in several deep breaths. 

She pulled herself over to him and nuzzled him, seeing that he was still hard. She wondered how long it would take for him to be completely satisfied. Not that she really had a problem with how long they would be pailing, with a partner like him. 

He held her waist and kisseed her lips lightly as his bulge moved against her ass lightly. 

She kissed back eagerly and shivered when she felt his bulge writhing against her again. 

"Hehe, okay there?" He chuckled. 

"Y... yes Kurloz..." She nodded slightly. "I'm fine..." 

"Hehe good..." He honked lightly as he moved his bulge between her ass slowly and started to lick her neck lightly. 

She shuddered at the feeling of his tongue on her neck, wondering what it would feel like if it were licking her nook instead. "H... hey Kurloz?" She shifted slightly. "Can I ask something?" 

"What's up, Lil'Mama?" 

"I was wondering..." She looked away shyly. "Since I've been good, do you think I could get a little reward?" She then met his eyes again. "I'm sort of curious about... how good you are... with that tongue..." 

"Well let's hear it out..." He looked at her, leaning in as she fell to her back with him on top of her. 

"I... I... I want to... feel your tongue..." She blushed a deep red. "I want to feel it in my nook... I want to feel you... eat me out..." 

He held her head down, flipping her around so his bulge was against her mouth and his face was at her nook 

Nodding, she immediately took his bulge into her mouth again, taking it as far as she did last time. 

He spread her legs out, slowly sliding his tongue into her nook and slowly moving it in deeply. 

She moaned as she felt his tongue in her nook and began to bob her head back and forth on his bulge. 

He held her waist and began to move his tongue in and out of her, swirling it slowly. 

She moaned and instinctively clenched around his tongue, attempting to take him deeper into her mouth as she got used to deepthroating him and her gag reflex lightened up quite a bit. 

He rubbed the outside with his fingers and kept licking her insides. He felt her deepthroating and then moved his hips with her motions along with his tongue's motions. 

She shivered as she felt his fingers tracing the outside of her nook and ground back against his mouth, beginning to move faster. 

He pulled her waist down, pushing more of his tongue into her, licking and hitting each of her walls. 

She whined as he stopped her grinding, only to give a muffled cry when she felt more of his tongue enter her and swirl around her nook. Another escaped her when his tongue ran over her sweet spot and she squirmed in his grip. She shoved her head down as much as she could, actually managing to stuff about three quarters of it down her throat. 

He moaned lightly, releasing his material as he breathed lightly, still licking her deeply. 

She made an undefinable sound as he filled her mouth again, swallowing down as much as she could before pulling off and taking a few puffs of air as she moaned, feeling his tongue still moving in her nook. 

He pulled out his tongue slowly, then quickly moved it back in and continued to lick. 

"Y... yes!" She whined and desperately tried to grind back against him. "Kurloz please...! 

He sat her up on his face, pushing more into her as he began to lick her walls more. 

She cried out as his tongue brushed against her sweet spot again. "There... please... there!" 

"Oh, fuck, Kurloz...!" She keened loudly, biting her lip as the pleasure began to become too much for her. "I... I can't... I'm gonna...!" 

He held her waist down as he pulled his tongue out slowly, then stabbed it back in, hitting the same spot. 

She gave a sharp screech as she came, walls convulsing around his tongue as her material filled his mouth and covered his chin 

He smiled, licking his lips and her nook. 

She gave a jolt when she felt him lick her nook again after coming down from her high, glancing back at him curiously. 

"Hehe!" He pushed her forward before ramming his bulge into her nook quickly. 

"FUCK!!!" She screamed as she was suddenly filled once more. 

He proceeded to fuck her roughly, pulling her back by the hair and pushing more of his bulge into her. 

She could do nothing more than shout in pleasure as he fucked her, hissing as he yanked on her hair. 

He made her stand on her knees as he fucked her faster, making her breasts move with their movement. 

She moaned loudly as he changed positions, feeling him slide even deeper into her. 

He held her cheek, turning her so she faced him. He slowly kissed her lips, deeply thrusting in more roughly and hitting her walls. 

She eagerly kissed back, her hands grasping his horns tightly as he rammed her spot again and she gave a sharp, muffled cry of pleasure. 

He began to lick her tongue as she grasp his horn, moving his bulge around in her as he gave the motion for her to bounce up and down on it. 

She moaned as entangled her tongue with his and she began to move her hips, bouncing up and down his bulge roughly in an attempt to get more of that pleasurable feeling. 

He bent her down, having her ass up in the air while he pressed her upper body down to the floor. He held her waist up with him ramming in and out of her nook quickly. 

"Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly and began to clench around his bulge again. "Oh... oh gog... Kurloz... KURLOZ!!!" She came again. 

"HONK!!!" He gave out a big honk before releasing a big load into her nook again. 

She chews her lip and moaned again as she is filled once more. 

He pulled out slowly and released on her body and face as he panted slowly. 

She shivered as she felt his material splatter on her body, licking a little off when it hit her face as well. 

"That was really fun..." He chuckled. 

"Yes... it was..." She panted out heavily, unable to take anymore. "Are we done now... I honestly don't think that I can take anymore..." 

"Yeah... I'm all up and spent..." He pulled out slowly, smiling down at her. "I think you should rest..." 

She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest as she continued to purr. "Flushed for you..." She mumbled softly before falling asleep. 

He laid back, holding her close in one hand as he also passed out slowly.


End file.
